Diario
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: -Estúpido suegro... -Refunfuñó apartando las mantas a un lado. Lo que más le desagradaba de ese viejo suegro suyo era que cuando Hinata estaba presente a Hiashi le cambiaba la personalidad a una  "tremendamente amable" con él. En cuanto Hinata se iba volvía la hostilidad.  ¡Genial!  Su suegro era bipolar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diario.**_

**_**Prólogo**_**

_**"No hay nada escondido entre el cielo y la tierra... **_

_**tarde o temprano las cosas salen a flote... aunque incomoden"**_

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontró a sí mismo un poco bastante aburrido acostado sobre su cama tapado hasta la cabeza entre las suaves mantas de invierno, negándose a salir de entre ellas un domingo a media mañana.<p>

-Aaaahhh...-Se quejó.-Esto está extrañamente tranquilo...-Susurró para sí con los ojos cerrados abrazado a la almohada que usaba su mujer, enrollándola entre sus piernas.

Domingo a media mañana en Konoha. Su casa se encontraba en una rara paz, una tranquilidad casi sublime y más para cualquier hombre que tenga un cargo como el suyo, sumándole lo ruidosa que era su familia, incluyéndole a él. Era motivo más que suficiente para alegrarse, sin embargo, para el Uzumaki no lo era. ¿La razón? Su familia se había ido a casa de su "querido y adorado" suegro a preparar los preparativos de Navidad.

Veamos, no es que él no quiera ir a la mansión Hyūga, pero cada vez que le dicen para ir busca alguna excusa como el trabajo para no asistir. De hecho, le gusta porque lo atienden bien, lo tratan muy bien, no tiene quejas. ¡Y como para quejarse! se sentía a gusto, el inconveniente era su suegro que era todo un...un...borde... Entre otras cosas, por no decir más, como por ejemplo: un desgraciado antipático, frío, serio, demasiado estricto, sarcástico e irónico... ¡E incluso lo trolleaba! Era todo un desgraciado.

Sabía bien que Hiashi en el fondo no lo odiaba, pero sabía de sobra que no le caía bien del todo, se podría decir que lo aceptaba. Es más, se lo había dejado notar palpablemente a lo largo de estos doce años de matrimonio con Hinata. Si bien se soportaban era por ella y por los niños a los que adoraba por muy ruidosos que fuesen. Sus hijos tenían el don de hacer reír al frígido de su suegro. Sobre todo Bolt que era el más revoltoso.

-Viejo hijo de... -Enunció en voz alta sonriendo de lado al recordar lo último que le dijo en su última visita tras un travesura de Bolt y es que esa vez su hijo se había pasado.

"Serás Hokague, un shinobi fuerte, pero como padre a la hora de corregir a tu hijo no tienes ni idea. Incompetente. Si no fueses quien eres jamás hubiese aceptado que te casaras con mi hija." .-

Porque eso si. Todas las broncas se la llevaba él por culpa de las travesuras de su hijo. ¡Que injusto!

Es más, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a darle clases de conducta cuando él fue un desgraciado como padre con Hinata?

-¡Maldito!.-Susurró gruñendo bajo las sabanas.

Aquellas palabras le habían sentado como una patada en el hígado. Lo peor fue que tuvo que tragarse el coraje, quiso gritarle, decirle un par de cosas bien dichas, sin embargo, no se las dijo porque Hinata se acercaba en aquel momento con el té para disfrutar de un "momento familiar".

Momento familiar... si casi estuvieron a punto de matarse a palos.

-Estúpido suegro... -Refunfuñó apartando las mantas a un lado.

Lo que más le desagradaba de ese viejo suegro suyo era que cuando Hinata estaba presente a Hiashi le cambiaba la personalidad a una _"tremendamente amable"_ con él. En cuanto Hinata se iba volvía la hostilidad.

¡Genial!

Su suegro era bipolar.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a cubrir sus necedades fisiológicas.

El Kitsune se encontró sonriendo sin proponérselo, y es que, el sólo hecho de recordar lo que le había hecho a Hinata la noche anterior en el baño era motivo más que suficiente como para destrozar al engreído de su suegro. Si supiese él las cosas que le hace a su hija mayor, y las cosas que le hace ella a él.

¡Dios! ¡Muerte y destrucción!

¡Ah! Si es que Hinata es terrible cuando se lo propone.

A veces se pregunta dónde ha quedado esa timidez suya.

Rió soltando una pequeña carcajada mientras salía del baño para dirigirse a la cocina a comer algo.

Hinata lo había dejado agotado, pero el hecho de ver suplicar que le hiciera aquello era divertidamente pervertido. Así mismo como ella después lo hizo suplicar a él.

-Ay señor... -Dijo sonriendo al revivir en su mente los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior con su mujer.-¿Quién diría que me casé con la mujer más tímida, ardiente y sensual de toda konoha?.- Rió en ese trabalenguas de palabras mientras tomaba entre sus manos una taza para servirse café.

No se quejaba de su vida sexual. Bueno, si se quejaba, era buena, dentro de lo medianamente posible. Lo que viene siendo cuando había tiempo, privacidad y no estaba de por medio el cansancio. Pero vamos, podría ser mejor. De hecho, antes era mejor. Antes de tener a sus hijos, e incluso hasta el nacimiento de Himawari, su vida sexual era muy activa y lujuriosa.

Hacer el amor con Hinata, verla disfrutar, tener orgasmos era algo sublime. Si lo hubiese sabido antes... no se hubiese matado a pajas en aquellos tiempos. Pero tampoco quería que Hinata pensase que era todo un pervertido, no quería asustarla, teniendo en cuenta lo tímida que era Hinata por aquel entonces.

Volvió a sonreír mientras sorbía de la taza de café al recordar lo inocente que era él en algunas cosas relacionadas con el sexo. Porque una cosa era la teoría y otra muy distinta la práctica y esta última era la mejor de las partes. Si no fuese porque se leyó todos los libros de Jiraiya mientras sufría alguna que otra oleada de calor que lo ponían malo malísimo llenando su cabeza de pensamientos perversos donde le hacía tantas cosas a Hinata. Será por eso que tuvo su temporada de pajas. También puede ser que por ese hecho fuese uno de los primeros en engendrar hijos. Y es que una vez que pruebas el sexo, en su caso, hacer el amor, es completamente adictivo. Y eso que él no era como Sai que alardeaba de tener diez veces más experiencia que él.

-La práctica hace al maestro, querido Sai.-Sonrío con perversidad mientras bebía un sorbo de café apoyando su cuerpo en la encimera de la cocina donde habían engendrado a Himawari, después de lo que se podría llamar una discusión.

Un pájaro pió especialmente fuerte, lo que lo hizo voltear hacia la ventana con rapidez, paranoico, asustado, sólo para volver a relajarse.

Suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho.

Se acababa de llevar un buen susto con el dichoso pajarito.

Si algo había notado esa mañana en si es que no sabía que lo estaba exasperando tanto. Pero esa exasperación la había estado notando desde hace mucho.

¿Podría ser el exceso de tranquilidad que estaba experimentando últimamente en su único día libre? ¿El hecho de que los domingos de las últimas semanas mejor dicho meses apenas podía ver a su familia? ¿O que el retorcido de su suegro se había impuesto los domingos antes que él?

Porque ahora que lo pensaba, su suegro últimamente sólo quería que fuesen a verlo y si no era él el que venía y eso no le agradaba mucho a Naruto.

¿Sería que su suegro estaba conspirando contra él para quitarle a su familia o tal vez estaba chocheando ya?

-¡Nooo!.- Gritó mientras posaba con fuerza la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa.-¡Me niego a que ese vejestorio chocho me la quite!.- Suponiendo que fuese la primera de las opciones.

_"-Naruto...-Escuchó aquella voz gruesa y siniestra.-Deja el drama... hazme el favor de no decir estupideces tan temprano... -Le habló con pesadez."_

-¿Que deje el drama? ¿Qué drama? ¡No ves lo que pasa está muy claro! .- Contestó histérico.

-Ese viejo es un retorcido. ¡Me detesta! .- Gritó el rubio casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"-¡Ah! Naruto por favor... no seas trágico. Si tanto echas de menos a la familia ve a la mansión Hyūga y ya está.-Respondió con desdén el nueve colas."_

El rubio bufó cruzando los brazos mientras susurraba maldiciones quejándose del poco apoyo que tenía su persona.

-Vaya un amigo...-Musitó mirando de reojo al nueve colas que le devolvió la misma mirada para después acomodarse y volverse a dormir.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras se desnudaba. Ya hacía mucho había abandonado la idea de una vida tranquila en familia hasta que Bolt creció. Oh si, una combinación explosiva que se había ganado a pulso por ser tan travieso en su infancia. Sin duda alguna era su castigo por haber sido tan terrible con sus bromas de infante.

_"¡Jódete! ¡Toma karma!.-"_ Le había dicho Sasuke una noche de borrachera cuando vio al travieso y exasperante "mini-yo" suyo en ese pequeño diablo que le sacaba canas verdes.

Echaba de menos a su familia...el trabajo, los horarios de los niños, las cosas de Hinata... todo le quitaba tiempo para estar con ellos.

_"Desolado"_ como sólo él podía estarlo un domingo a media mañana sin su familia, decidió que por hoy ya había tenido su dosis suficiente de __patetismos trágico __ se dispuso a despejarse, de ahí el echo de sentir el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo. Tras varios minutos salió de la ducha directo a vestirse e ir a la mansión Hyūga a ver a su familia. Por no decir recuperarla.

Había estado tan ocupado, tan __emo__ últimamente que había descuidado a su familia.

Cuando supo que lo nombrarían Hokage se había emocionado tanto que no se paró a pensar las cosas que ganaba o perdía debido a ello, aunque siempre tuvo el apoyo totalitario de Hinata. ¿Qué haría él sin Hinata? Nada, pegarse un tiro como mínimo. Se sintió culpable, por dejarle casi todo el trabajo a ella sabiendo que esta también tenía otro tipo de responsabilidades. Era consciente de que estaba perdiéndose la infancia de sus hijos, etapa que terminaría en cualquier momento y ahí estaría perdido, porque de adolescentes no entendía nada. Tampoco es que él hubiese tenido una adolescencia "normal" como las que había visto en varias películas los domingos por la tarde cuando estaba solo.

Su Hinata era otro tema, amaba a esa mujer, tenían poca intimidad, y vale sí, se habían distanciado un poco por sus respectivas obligaciones, pero siempre hacían un hueco para quererse como anoche que después de un par de meses por fin habían hecho el amor y a lo grande. ¡Oh ,si! ¡Felicidad a tope! De ella se podría decir que la veía por la noche y en aquellas escasas cenas a las que le daba tiempo a llegar y por supuesto, faltaría más, la cama que compartían en la que la besaba y abrazaba por la espalda acurrucándose para dormir cómodamente.

Se podría decir que era lo que más le gustaba de la noche, eso y darle las buenas noches a sus hijos.

Cerrando la puerta principal de su casa empezó a caminar dirección a casa de suegro, se comprometió a llevar el próximo domingo a sus hijos a algún sitio divertido sintiendo así su conciencia más tranquila.

Siendo sinceros, no es que le gustara mucho la idea de pasar un domingo con su suegro, lo que pasaba realmente, por más embarazoso que resultara admitirlo, era que él estaba... celoso de su suegro porque era él el que pasaba más tiempo con su mujer e hijos, más que él mismo, así que, lo que quería era _"recuperar"_ a su familia de las garras del decrépito de su suegro.

Llegó y tocó lo suficientemente alto para que escucharan la puerta. Un par de minutos después uno de los sirvientes de la mansión salió a su llamado saludándole, dándole una bienvenida amablemente, formal, tanto que se sintió incómodo. Caminó por aquel lugar con familiaridad y sonrió cuando percibió a su pequeño huracán.

-¡Papáááá! Digo, ¡Viejo! ¡Has venido!.-Chilló su primogénito mientras se le tiraba encima enganchándosele al cuello.

-¡Eeey! Menuda bienvenida.- Sonrío mientras se tambaleaban para no caer al suelo tras la estampida de su hijo.

-¿Has venido a ayudarnos con los adornos? Porque te digo, son muchos y es muy divertido.- Chilló el niño en brazos de su padre con toda la ilusión del mundo.

-Eh, por supuesto.- Sonrío acariciando su pelo.-¿Dónde están tu hermana y tu madre?.-

-¡Allí! .-Señaló el niño con el dedo en una dirección conocida por el rubio mayor.-Están con el abuelo y tía Hanabi colocando el árbol.- Sonrió.

-Mmmm...interesante.-Le sonrió genuinamente a su hijo mientras este lo miraba con expresión divertida.

-¿Qué?.-Cuestionó al pequeño al saber a la perfección lo que quería decirle.

Aún así el niño cayó en la cuenta de que su padre había descubierto sus sentimientos, así que, optó por cruzar sus brazos, achicar sus ojos, girar su cabeza y refunfuñar bajito sonrojado.

El rubio mayor sólo sonrío con calidez y dulzura mientras caminaban hacia el salón principal de la mansión para encontrarse a una Himawari enredada entre los focos de Navidad junto a su tía, la cual reía al ver la expresión de frustración de la pequeña. A su izquierda divisó a su estimado suegro bebiendo té mientras hablaba con Hinata, que se hallaba de puntillas poniendo un adorno en lo alto del árbol.

-Buenas tar...-

-¡Mami, papá está aquí! Ha venido a ayudarnos a poner el árbol.- Interrumpió el pequeño a su padre bajándose de los brazos de este obteniendo la atención de los presentes en la sala.

-Buenas Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado?.- Saludó su cuñada con amabilidad.

-Bien, ¿y tú?.-

-No me quejo.- Contestó la menor de los Hyūga continuando en su labor de desenredar las luces de Navidad junto a su sobrina.

-¡Buenas tardes papi!.- Lo saludó con encanto y entusiasmo su pequeña hija.

-Buenas tardes cielo.- Devolvió el saludo a su hija sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Naruto.-Saludó el cabeza de familia .-Me alegro de verte.-Enunció asintiendo con su cabeza en un saludo formal para posteriormente sorber un poco de su té.

_-Suegro... _-Saludó divertido con una sonrisa zorruna.-Lo mismo digo.-Contestó ganándose una mirada asesina de este.

Sabía bien como tocarle la moral a Hiashi y es que a pesar de todo le era imposible no hacerlo. Era realmente era divertido joderlo de vez en cuando con la palabra que más detestaba en el mundo y más si era Uzumaki Naruto quien la decía.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó con un cálida sonrisa su esposa mientras él se acercaba a esta para besarla sutilmente en la boca. Cosa que se vio frustrada al sentir un ligero golpe en su tobillo depositando el beso en la mejilla de Hinata.

Miró de reojo al culpable que volvía a coger entre sus manos el vaso de té.

_"¡Viejo maldito!".- Se quejó el rubio un poco, bastante, picado. _

-¿Descansaste?.-Llamó su atención su mujer.

-¿Eh? Sí, aunque anoche me dejaste echo polvo.- Contestó el rubio como si nada mientras observaba como los ojos de su mujer se agrandaban inusualmente así como el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, síntoma de que había algo que no tenía que haber dicho.

-Vaya... ¿Qué le hiciste anoche a mi querido cuñado para que este tan cansado y tú tan radiante hermana mía?¿Será que muy pronto tendré un sobrino más?- Preguntó con cizaña junto a una sonrisa pícara la Hyūga menor. A esa mujer no se le escapa una.

-¿Eh? Yo nada.- Se apresuró a decir la aludida. Y fue ahí donde Naruto cayó en la cuenta de ello y de por donde iban las cosas.

-¡Contracturas!.-Gritó nerviosamente sonrojado.- Ayer me quitó las contracturas y me dejó echo polvo, ¡mal pensada!.- Contestó mientras cogía un adorno de una de las cajas para ponerlo en el árbol.

Hanabi rió mientras los niños miraban con confusión la escena junto a un Hiashi incómodo, molesto.

Tras el pequeño _"incidente"_ en el que se dejó entrever que anoche habían hecho el amor a lo salvaje transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que se terminaron los adornos de la caja junto a la finalización de la decoración.

-¡Listo! Voy a guardar esto.- Habló Hinata mientras recogía un par de cajas vacías para ir a guardarlas al trastero.

-Te acompaño.-Sugirió Naruto mientras recogía un par de cajas más.

-Mmmm...está bien .-Accedió ella no muy convencida, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al trastero de la gran mansión Hyūga en un silencio poco usual en ellos. Finalmente fue el rubio el que lo rompió mientras observaba como ella abría la gran puerta del trastero.

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-

-¿Eh? Si, claro ¿Por?.- Contestó mientras dejaba una de las cajas en una estantería.

-No, por nada.-Respondió él inseguro.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.- Sonrió .- Sólo estoy un poco cansada. Deja esas cajas en aquella esquina por favor.- Indicó mientras pasaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja para después posar ambas manos en su cintura.

Naruto la observó, asintió y se desplazó hasta el lugar indicado con tan mala suerte que pisó en falso tropezando con una estantería que estuvo por caerle encima si no fuese porque Hinata la detuvo a tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?.-Preguntó ella un tanto preocupada.

-Si, si... sólo fue el susto.-Contestó él mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa.

Hinata le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Este la aceptó cogiendo impulso para alzarse. Una vez frente a frente Naruto apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposa que lo miró un tanto confundida. Estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se debía si no fuese porque el rubio tiró de ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello con los ojos cerrados respiró hondo cerca de su oído derecho haciéndolo sentir el respingo que pegó ella de la impresión para después soltar una pequeña risilla.

-Naruto ¡jajaja! Me haces cosquillas... -Dijo esta mientras se removía en brazos de su esposo que empezó a repartir besos cortos en su cuello y clavícula .-Naruto por favor para... en serio... me haces cosquillas... ¡jajajaja!.-

-Anoche no decías para, sino sigue ...-Rió con picardía mientras recibía una carantoña graciosa por parte de ella junto a un leve golpe en su pecho.

-Está bien...-Se irguió para besar sus labios .-Ya paro.-Sonrió derrotado.

Él sólo quería animarla y esto no pasó por alto para Hinata.

-No .- Negó Hinata poniéndose de puntillas para enrollar su manos alrededor de su cuello.-Quiero un beso ¿Me lo das?.-Naruto rió divertido.

-¡Faltaría más! Esa es mi chica... -Susurró justo antes de juntar sus labios.

Empezó suave para después introducir su lengua, la cual recorrió con calma toda la boca de Hinata mientras ella imitaba su movimiento. Tras varios minutos Hinata posó sus manos en los hombros de Naruto para separarse un poco, lo suficiente para tomar algo de aire.

-¿Y esto?.-Cuestionó mientras besaba su barbilla con suavidad.- ¿A que ha venido?.-

-A que desde que desperté no te he visto, ni te he dado ni un beso y tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo después de todo lo que hicimos ayer en el baño.- Ella soltó una pequeña risita con un casi inexistente sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Sin contar que delante de tu padre está prohibido, según él porque es "inmoral".-Se quejó rodando los ojos con desdén mientras le daba la vuelta a Hinata para poder abrazarla por la espalda.

-¡Jajajaja! gracias.-Musitó reforzando el abrazo.-Gracias por animarme.-

-Mmmmm... todo está bien. Ahora, ¿me contarás lo que te ocurre? .-Inquirió curioso, dejando en claro que detestaba que Hinata le ocultara las cosas, hecho que la oji-gris sabía de sobra.

-Bueno... -Empezó.-Es sólo que estas fechas me ponen algo nostálgica... sólo eso.- Susurró con ojos cerrados acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo.

Él sonrió besando su cabeza.

-Si es sólo eso y estás bien, entonces intentaré no preocuparme.-Ella asintió por respuesta.

Estuvieron en esa posición durante varios minutos en los que los besos, las carantoñas, así como las risas cómplices inundaron aquel lugar.

-¡Wuao!.- Exclamó el rubio de repente al darse cuenta de en el lugar en el que se encontraban. -Esto es impresionante.- habló asombrado mientras sus pupilas azules observaban con curiosidad y admiración todos los objetos que se acumulaban en aquel habitáculo extenso.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?.-

-Esto, esto es increíble. ¿Por qué nunca me has traído aquí?.-Prosiguió ignorando la pregunta de su esposa.

Hinata achicó los ojos reflexionando durante unos segundos para caer en la cuenta de aquello que admiraba a su rubio cónyuge.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a las antigüedades que hay aquí.-Respondió ella con dulzura.

-¡Dios Hinata!.-Exclamó él entrelazando sus manos admirando la cantidad de antigüedades que lo rodeaban.-¡Parece un museo!.-Chilló con ilusión mirando cada una de las cosas que los rodeaban.

-Si quieres que te haga una breve explicación, más o menos de lo que hay aquí puedo hacerlo.-Ofreció ella mientras caminaban por esos largos pasillos.

-¡Por supuesto! .- Exclamó con ilusión.- Pero para ser un trastero lo tenéis muy bien ordenado, ¿no?.- Respondió a la vez que admiraba una pequeña figura de lo que parecía un guerrero samurai.

-Así es, de hecho debe estarlo. Te puedo decir que es la historia de toda la familia Hyūga a lo largo de todos estos siglos.- Contestó observando la expresión divertida de su rubio.

-¡Wuo! Esto es genial. ¿Me podrías explicar un poco esto?.-Pidió a medida que iban avanzando.

-Por supuesto. Pues esto está dividido en secciones. La primera en antiguos muebles, arte, artesanía, aquellos dos pasillos están llenos de utensilios y herramientas y el último de ellos enseres y vestimenta antigua junto a algunos pergaminos de los primeros ancianos del consejo.-Explicó con elocuencia la joven mujer.

La primera sección la pasó de forma rápida, básicamente porque todo eran muebles antiguos llenos de polvo. A medida que se adentraban más, los objetos eran más antiguos que los anteriores, mejor dicho, reliquias. Lo mismo pasó con las vestimentas. Yukatas antiguos tanto de hombres como de mujeres realmente preciosos hechos de satén y seda artesanal hechos a mano.

En la sección de arte se detuvo a mirar los cuadros, pues estaba segurísimo de que cualquier artista de la época habría retratado a toda la familia Hyūga entera y estaba convencido de que en algún cuadro encontraría a Hinata retratada. Y así fue cuando en uno de los primeros cuadros al comienzo del pasillo justo antes de dirigirse al último pasillo observó con atención un retrato de toda la familia de su esposa junta. Hiashi, Hinata y su madre con Hanabi en sus brazos.

-¡Wau! ¡Que linda y que monada de niña eras Hinata! .- Chilló el rubio con un brillo especial en sus ojos.- ¡Dios! Que joven era mi suegri y que serio sigue siendo, ¡eh!.- Miró a Hinata para encontrarse con una cara llena de nostalgia.

-Sí, él siempre ha sido así pero mamá conseguía romper esa seriedad, así como lo hace Bolt.- Le devolvió la mirada a su esposo que la observó con dulzura.

-¿Seguimos?.-

-Sí vamos, nos queda el último pasillo.-

Justo antes de llegar a la mitad del recorrido del último pasillo la voz de su hijo se dejó oír con fuerza.

-¡Mamáááá! ¡Papáááá! ¿Están aquí? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Voy a entrar! .- Declaró el pequeño haciendo recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de sus padres.

Naruto miró a Hinata con pánico y como si ambos se leyesen el pensamiento fue ella la que habló primero.

-Toma las llaves, cierra cuando termines ¿si? si dejo que nuestro hijo entre posiblemente pase alguna desgracia.- Declaró mientras iba a interceptar a su pequeño rubio.

-Bolt cariño, no entres mamá ya sale espérame en la entrada.-

-Posiblemente no, seguramente pasará algo y tu padre con eso me destierra para siempre.-Declaró antes de soltar la mano de Hinata con los ojos llenos de pánico.

-Te espero en el salón y ten cuidado.-Sonrío.

-Descuida no tocaré nada, pero antes de irte dame un beso porque seguramente nos quedaremos hasta la cena,¿verdad?.- Ella asintió acercándose a besar sus labios en un beso corto.-

-No tardes.-Declaró ella.

-Está bien.-Contestó guardando las llaves en su bolsillo observando como su esposa se alejaba dejándolo solo en la última etapa de su _"excursión"_

_" ___Enseres Personales.".-Recordó lo que había dicho Hinata antes de adentrarse en el último pasillo de ese "trastero-museo" .__

Allí encontró más de un abanico, horquillas, peinetas, así como armamento ninja guardados en cajas con tapas transparentes llamándole poderosamente la atención las katanas exhibidas con elegancia dejándolo frustrado por no poder tocarlas gracias al vidrio que las cubría. Intentó echarles la mano encima para observarlos con detenimiento pero le fue imposible quitar esas tapas de cristal de encima de ellas al igual que algunos pergaminos que se encontraban sellados.

Llegó al final del pasillo donde un pequeña ventana marcaba el final del camino. El rubio avanzó hasta esta mirando a través del cristal sucio la parte trasera de la casa. Todo fue muy rápido. Sacó las llaves para tenerlas a mano para salir y cerrar la puerta, pero estas se enredaron en su bolsillo a la hora de sacarlas y como consecuencia, estas cayeron provocando un ruido poco usual en el suelo de madera que captó su atención por completo.

El rubio se acuclilló para recogerlas de igual forma para poder confirmar sus sospechas. Volvió a golpear la tabla de madera saciando así su curiosidad y su suposición quedó comprobada al escuchar de nuevo el sonido hueco de la tabla de madera donde no debía de sonar para nada así.

-Que extraño... -Susurró para sí sacando un kunai de su bolsillo para poder sacar aquella tablilla de madera con facilidad.

Así fue como esta cedió con sencillez dejándole al descubierto un secreto muy bien guardado por un integrante de la familia Hyūga. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos para mirarlo con minuciosidad.

_-¿Un libro?_.- Lo observó tanto del revés como del derecho.-¿Qué hace aquí _un libro_?.-

Con sus manos trazó el dibujo de la portada del libreto de color violeta. Por la textura y la forma supo enseguida que la flor dibujada en la portada era un_ crisantemo. _

Sonrió de lado al verse sorprendido de sí mismo y su amplio conocimiento sobre las flores así como de su lenguaje gracias a la pequeña afición que tenía su esposa por las flores.

Respiró hondo preguntándose si debía o no abrir y descubrir qué ocultaba en su interior. Movido por la curiosidad así como prometiéndose a sí mismo que sólo leería la primera página para saber a quien pertenecía y volvería a dejarlo en su sitio. _Él no era un cotilla. No. Él no..._

-Bien, sólo la primera página.-Susurró abriendo el libreto, y cuando lo hizo, una foto resbaló de este cayendo al suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al observar quien se encontraba en ella. La había visto tan sólo unos minutos antes...

-_Hinata...-_Susurró su nombre al verla de nuevo en su niñez.

Tragó saliva.

Ahora esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Cogió la foto con recelo como queriendo no saber que ocultaban esas páginas escritas en el interior de ese cuaderno. Admiró la foto durante un par de minutos detallando a la versión pequeña de su esposa. Así pues, le dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que había algo escrito en su dorso gracias al contraluz que parecía atravesar de la ventana a la foto.

_"Porque eres tú lo que realmente quiero proteger …_

_Hinata-sama..."_

_**"Pum, pum, pum..."**_

Pudo escuchar claramente como los latidos de su corazón se dispararon enseguida helándole los sentidos, siendo así como con rapidez abrió de nuevo el libro leyendo su primera página.

-No... puede... ser... -Susurró para sí con un sentimiento realmente extraño.

_Ahí estaba la evidencia escrita de la existencia de lo que serían_

_ los sentimientos y pensamientos más profundos e íntimos de Neji Hyūga._

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...¿Qué les parece?<em>

_Lo único que puedo decir es que es una historia corta 5 capítulos nada más ahi va todo en conjunto, el cumpleaños de Hinata , mi"pequeño" homenaje a mi adora Neji, y de paso hasta la navidad va metida ahí. _

_Espero que les guste y dejen su humilde opinión. Y sí, no me echen la bronca ya estoy con la continuación de las demás historias lo que pasa es que esta se atraveso en mi mente sin previo aviso..._

_nos vemos pronto. _

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diario.**_

_**Capítulo 1.- Ella es muy linda.**_

_**"La mejor manera de guardar un secreto es escribir un libro"**_

* * *

><p>Media noche en la aldea oculta de la hoja y Naruto finalmente pudo tener un momento para leer con suma tranquilidad. Había logrado sustraer el libro con una facilidad pasmosa tanta que casi se sintió culpable. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera se paró a pensar si sería correcto el hecho de cogerlo o no, tan sólo se dejó llevar por la imperiosa curiosidad, seducido por un extraño sentimiento que se había almacenado en su pecho desde que leyó:<p>

_"Porque eres tú lo que realmente quiero proteger... Hinata-sama"_

Sus actos fueron fugaces; guardó el libreto bajo su ropa sin que se notase, puso la tabla en su sitio, salió del trastero-museo como si nada, cerró la puerta echando la llave para finalmente volver con su familia como si nada hubiese pasado. Así de fácil y sencillo había sido todo... aunque, lo realmente difícil había sido engañar a Hinata, ocultarle su descubrimiento, ese hecho lo estaba empezando a torturar. Pero lo cierto es que él no le diría absolutamente nada del diario hasta que no lo leyese él primero.

Quería leerlo solo si o si y precisamente ese hecho no era una opción, era una obligación.

Tal vez por la situación de que quizás, muy posiblemente, leyese algo que... bueno, no tiene que ser algo malo pero tampoco bueno del todo.

Por eso le costó tanto no parecer ansioso e incluso nervioso cuando ella le preguntó si había visto algún objeto que llamase su atención. Ante ese hecho se limitó a hablar sobre las katanas y poco más, obteniendo una sonrisa sinceramente preciosa que lo hizo sentir mal durante unos segundos...

_"-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.-" Le había contestado su mujer con dulzura mientras él se empezaba a mortificar._

Mentirle a Hinata seguramente le acarrearía consecuencias, posiblemente nefastas, pero en eso ahora mismo era en lo último en lo que quería pensar. Otra cosa complicada fue disimular ante toda su familia las ganas que tenía de leer el diario así como su prisa por acostar a los niños para que se durmiesen lo más pronto posible y convencer a Hinata de acostarse temprano con una de las excusas más perfecta jamás inventada.

_"-Familia, mañana es lunes y hay que madrugar, así que, todos desfilando a la cama."-Había dicho el Uzumaki una hora después de haber llegado a su casa. _

Y así fue como esperó pacientemente a que todos se durmiesen, claro está, después de varios refunfuños por parte de sus hijos negándose a irse a dormir temprano. Gracias al cielo, por no decir a Hinata, sus hijos obedecieron sin chistar a su madre. Tras varios minutos, mejor dicho horas todos los miembros de su familia se encontraban completamente dormidos, tranquilidad para él que así podría leer el diario tranquilamente. Cuando fue consciente de que todos dormían plácidamente, después de cerciorarse de que sus niños dormían, bendito sea el modo ermitaño, aprovechó para salir de su habitación a hurtadillas sin despertar a Hinata.

Por fin estaba solo encerrado en su despacho, y lo más importante, con el diario en sus manos. No se había atrevido a abrirlo, ni siquiera a echar un vistazo desde que volvió de casa de su suegro, no lo hizo a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad perfecta cuando fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse, sencillamente por masoquismo... fue sólo porque quería preservar el suspense, ese mismo suspense que lo estaba matando lentamente ahora.

Una vez sentado cómodamente, acompañado de la tenue luz de su lámpara de estudio, abrió el diario con sumo cuidado echando un vistazo analítico a las primeras hojas. Consciente era el Uzumaki de que estaba siendo masoquista al no adentrarse en una la lectura del diario en sí. Pudo prever que la lectura sería extensa a medida que pasaba rápidamente las hojas, esa evidencia visual le alegró e entristeció a la vez. El sentimiento de nostalgia lo contrajo por completo al ver que el Hyūga empezaba cada entrada con una frase sencilla.

Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba con parsimonia llevándose el diario abierto a su pecho. Unos instantes después depositó la foto de Hinata sobre la mesa dispuesto a empezar la lectura.

-Neji... perdóname por esto... -Susurró su disculpa al imperturbable silencio del despacho creyendo ciegamente en que el shinobi fallecido perdonaría el atrevimiento y la arbitrariedad de inmiscuirse en lo que una vez fue su intimidad.

Cierto era que sentía la necesidad de disfrutar de cada pequeña cosa, palabra e incluso sentimiento que el Hyūga hubiese escrito y anteriormente, vivido antes de relatarlo. Tenía esa sensación de ansiedad inacabable por saber que había escrito allí, sobre todo, la relación que tuvo con Hinata de la que era totalmente desconocedor. Eso era lo que más le llamaba a leerlo detenidamente y con tranquilidad, el entender los sentimientos y pensamientos de él hacia su mujer e incluso, los del mismo Neji Hyūga en general.

¿Leería tal vez sobre lo que sintió al pelear contra él en los exámenes chunin?

¿De su pelea con Hinata?

Sería lo más seguro si es un diario lo que estaba a punto de leer.

Recorrió el lomo, el reverso liso y por último la portada donde se hallaba dibujado el crisantemo de color violeta.

Tragó saliva al recordar el significado de aquella bella flor en ese color.

Cerró los ojos suspirando extensamente por, seguramente, tercera vez, sintiéndose listo por fin para saber lo que ocultaban aquellas páginas.

La primera página empezaba con una frase muy directa para el gusto de Naruto, pero claro, era de Neji Hyūga de quien estábamos hablando.

_**Ella es muy linda.**_

Aquella frase bastó para que el Kitsune se encontrase algo contrariado, puede que incluso se sintiese medianamente mareado. No todo el mundo empieza un diario con ese tipo de frases, ¿no?

Respiró sintiendo una sensación tibia recorrer su cuerpo, como si su cuerpo se hubiese enfriado por unas décimas de segundo.

_Padre me ha dicho que debería empezar a escribir sobre mi día a día para que en un futuro pueda sentirme orgulloso de ser quien soy, así como mi mejoría en la lucha, al ser todo un Hyūga, y así de paso mejorar mi escritura y expresión._

_El rubio rió de lado al imaginar a la versión infante de Neji escribiendo con toda la ilusión de un niño dulce y tímido como su esposa. O esa fue la sensación que le dio. _

_La verdad no sé como empezar un diario... supongo que presentándome, ¿no? _

_Pues soy Neji Hyūga, tengo cuatro años y hoy he conocido por fin a mi prima, Hinata. Hoy, en su tercer cumpleaños he conocido a la futura líder del clan Hyūga y debo decir que es realmente linda, mi prima me gusta, es muy linda aunque también es muy tímida y eso hace que la vea más bonita aún. Sus ojos son iguales que los míos como los del resto del clan. A pesar de ser la futura líder no parece muy fuerte aún así hemos hablado y me ha alegrado mucho que fuese ella quien me regalase esta especie de diario con una flor en medio que se llama crisantemo. Al principio lo rechacé, parece más de chica que de chico pero al insistir tanto en que lo tuviera, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, acepté por fin conmovido cuando me dijo el significado de la flor que aparece en la portada. Por unos instantes me he sentido realmente importante para ella a pesar de que acabamos de conocernos. _

_También me dijo padre que me pondrían algo que se llama sello de pájaro enjaulado en mi frente o algo así era, pero al parecer eso no le hizo tan feliz a padre como a mí cuando me dijo que con ese sello podré proteger hasta la muerte a Hinata-sama. Seré su guardián para siempre. Doler... no ha dolido mucho, ya tengo el sello hecho, parece un tatuaje. Padre me ha dicho que a pesar de tener los mismos ojos yo pertenezco a la rama secundaria mientras que Hinata pertenece a la rama principal, eso no lo entendí bien, también me dijo que ya me lo explicaría. Y no me dijo nada más, ya que tío Hiashi me llevó con él para hacerme el sello. _

_Bueno... supongo que esto es todo._

¡Jamás! Jamás hubiese imaginado algo así. Nunca se había imaginado a un Neji que no fuese frío y mucho menos que compartiese un momento, que algunos tacharían como tierno con Hinata, tampoco le agradó mucho la imagen y menos aún que ella le regalase un diario con un crisantemo violeta.

-Un crisantemo violeta... -Susurró con pesadez como si de repente se le atragantasen las palabras "_crisantemo" y "violeta..."_

-¡Espera un momento!.-Alzó la voz para después auto reñirse por hablar tan alto tapándose la boca.

Había dicho que Hinata se lo había regalado con mucha insistencia... Y una cosa había aprendido a lo largo de estos doce años de matrimonio con Hinata, y es que, Hinata Hyūga de Uzumaki jamás, jamás regalaba algo que no fuese con un significado importante. Ahora esto ya empezaba a parecerle algo más serio.

Y ahora era cuando él empezaba con sus conjeturas.

¿Sería posible que a Hinata también le gustase Neji en su niñez?

-¡Imposible!.-Volvió a chillar al darse cuenta de la ...estupidez...que estaba imaginando.

-Pero... el significado de esa flor es... _"No soporto la idea de perder tu amor..."_-Susurró para sí con angustia.

¿Y si... no fuese una estupidez? ¿Y si de verdad a Hinata le había gustado su primo cuando era niña?

Y peor aún... ¡Menuda mierda! Ahora quería ir a despertar a Hinata para hacerle mil preguntas sobre ese hecho. Pero eso no podía hacerlo porque si no... nunca sabría el contenido del diario. Además, posiblemente, por no decir seguro, que tendrían una discusión descomunal sobre el diario.

Mejor se quedaba quieto.

Bien, ahora que se recostaba mejor en el sillón de su escritorio meditaba bien las cosas, porque tenía que hacerlo antes de hacer o pensar alguna estupidez, mas debía relajarse y pensar en frío.

Vamos a ver, en primer lugar se sentía como un hereje espiando vilmente la intimidad de un difunto héroe que de paso es, fue y será, una de las personas más queridas por su mujer, sin mencionar el hecho de que su primogénito, su ojito derecho por muy revoltoso que sea, lleva como nombre subliminal el nombre de Neji en su honor.

-Genial... -Susurró.

En ese momento se abrieron frente a él dos caminos. Uno era el camino del bien, el de la rectitud, el de la educación y estima, el que comprendía, el que decía que debía devolver el diario sin leer una sola palabra más, por respeto a la memoria de Neji e incluso a su mujer. Volver a casa de su suegro, buscar alguna excusa para devolver el diario a su sitio y hacer como que nunca pasó nada, que jamás leyó nada. Después estaba el otro camino, el del mal, el del fisgón, el del cotilla, el de marujeo, el del egoísta, el del celoso psicótico que Hinata había despertado en él y que jamás admitiría delante de nadie ni siquiera de la misma Hinata, el lado que consistía en seguir leyendo hasta el cansancio minuciosamente cada uno de los párrafos sobre la relación de esos dos, sobre los sentimientos de Neji hacia su mujer, y si cabía la posibilidad de que en algún momento determinado de su vida/adolescencia esos dos habían tenido una relación incestuosa de la que se horrorizaba brutalmente pensar que hubiesen tenido... y bueno, después, quizás, devolvérselo a su dueño. Total, nunca notaría la diferencia.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo la verdad. Uzumaki Naruto, actual Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, hasta el momento en que se casó, fue padre, había vivido bajo la enseñanza de la madurez. Pero sin duda alguna hoy terminaba con esa madurez que había alcanzado sólo por saber que diablos había escrito en ese puñetero diario. Ansiaba saber que había allí casi con desesperación.

-Pero...¡aaaaahh!.- Se quejó en un susurro alto mientras sacudía su cabeza con frustración.

¿Por qué diablos no hacía lo correcto y devolvía el diario al lugar en el que lo encontró?

¿Por qué mierda todas las negaciones sobre leer el puñetero diario se transformaban en SI y todas las afirmaciones se convertían en NO?

¿Por qué?

_"-¡Mentiras, patrañas! .- Escuchó con tirria en su interior.- Sólo son palabras y pensamientos sin sentido ahora. Maldita sea Naruto deja el dilema si está claro que lo quieres leer. ¡Léelo ya y cállate joder que algunos queremos dormir!.-"Habló irritado el nueve colas._

Silencio.

Mudo se había quedado el Kitsune ante las palabras de su amigo Kurama.

¡A la mierda! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Kurama llevaba razón. Estaba claro que su elección era escoger el camino del mal, el del fisgón y, como no era de las personas que piensan una decisión antes de tomarla, continuó agravando las consecuencias que acarrearían su elección, o sea, leyendo hasta el final.

Acababa de leer la primera página del diario, nunca hasta ahora se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Hinata sobre su infancia, pero tampoco lo hacía porque sabía que no fue una experiencia agradable para ella, aunque después de leer esto, deseaba acribillarla a preguntas de todo tipo referente a su relación con Neji.

Un rayo literalmente atravesó la mente del rubio Hokage haciendo que soltara el diario de sopetón. Cuando él se enteró de que ambos eran familia fue en los exámenes chunin, por aquel entonces Neji odiaba, detestaba, e incluso, intento matar a Hinata.

¡Ni siquiera pudo continuar esa línea de pensamiento al recordar ese día! Se miró las manos y descubrió que empezaban a temblarle ¿Tanto le afectaban esos recuerdo? Por lo visto si, no era muy agradable recordar a su mujer al borde de la muerte porque eso lo hacía pensar en _"y si hubiera..." _

¡Dios! Sin ella no tendría la mejor familia del mundo. Porque ello, requería pensar que sin ella no hubiese conocido el verdadero amor, no hubiese experimentado las brutales sensaciones de hacer el amor, porque no era lo mismo el simple hecho de tener sexo con un desconocido que con la persona que amas, los besos, las caricias, la complicidad, el saber lo que le gusta o no, e incluso lo que te gusta, porque a estas alturas Hinata sabía de sobra qué hacerle en la cama y cómo, y eso no es algo que se aprenda en una noche. Ella era capaz de leerlo entero e incluso saber como reaccionaría en cada momento, Hinata lo conocía a la perfección. Y eso, en ocasiones como esta, lo aterraba. Es más, sin ella jamás hubiese conocido la hermosa experiencia de ser padre, el cómo se podía amar tanto a un ser que acabas de conocer, esa emoción de tener a un ser pequeñito, blandito, rosado, en brazos, sangre de tu sangre, fruto del amor, el verlo crecer, el verlo aprender a caminar, sus primeras palabras... todo, todo eso era sublime, eran emociones indescriptibles que para entenderlas debías de pasar por cada una de ellas.

Suspiró con emoción al recordar el nacimiento de sus hijos, tanto el de Bolt como el de su princesita Himawari, se había emocionado tanto que lloró como un niño chico cuando todos sus amigos se fueron después de felicitarlo por su paternidad. Lloró en los brazos de Hinata mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo, dándole las gracias mientras le pedía perdón por no llegar casi a tiempo al nacimiento de los dos, así como por sus desmayos al verlos nacer.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo reír con ganas, tantas que tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada, porque no fue el único que se desmayó durante el parto de su mujer, a Sasuke y a Shikamaru les había pasado lo mismo.

Después de recordar aquellas situaciones tan _"emotivas" _miró hacia el diario como si fuera una de las señales del apocalipsis porque posiblemente violar la intimidad de un difunto, esconderle ese hecho a Hinata de haber encontrado algo tan íntimo de una de las personas más importantes de su vida... simplemente, no sabía como se lo tomaría su mujer. Obvio que no muy bien, Hinata nunca se enfadaba y cuando lo hacía era terrorífico, era el principio del fin las pocas veces que lo hacía, era ver en vivo abrirse las puertas del infierno ante él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar la última vez que la vio enfadada. Sintió unas tremendas e inauditas ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido en una semana sólo al recordar todo el proceso mental de la epifanía a la que había sido sometido en un discusión enfrascada en la que él, sin saber cómo y mucho menos sin tener culpa terminó pidiéndole perdón mil veces por lo menos.

No podía digerirlo, era tan… injusto, cruel, malvado… ¡Ni siquiera podía calificarlo! Esas discusiones parecían torturas mentales, la muy... sabía muy bien como joderlo de verdad. Hinata lograba sacar lo peor de él a la hora de discutir, nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Lo terrible es que Hinata era una cabezota testaruda, lo sacaba de quicio de tal forma que de repente se veía gritando, diciendo cosas que no sentía y lo que más le repateaba el hígado era que Hinata no gritaba, no perdía la compostura haciéndolo quedar a él como un patán. Parecía que le restregaba por la cara su sofisticada educación, cosa de la que él carecía... bueno ahora se compensaba.

¡Pero mierda... igual la amaba! Sobre todo lo caliente y sensual que se ponía cuando tenía la regla.

-Frena... frena... enfría, enfría Naruto... -Se dijo a sí mismo viendo por donde iban sus pensamientos, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en ese momento que en como hacia el amor con Hinata.

A ver, su primer instinto siempre era la felicidad de su mujer e hijos así como la de protegerlos aún sabiendo que Hinata era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír negando con la cabeza y, seguramente, con cara de idiota enamorado.

-En fin... -Suspiró con cansancio.-¿Qué debería hacer contigo pequeño diario? De verdad quiero leerte de principio a fin y lo haré aunque me cueste una terrible discusión con mi Hinata.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa al igual que el diario mientras pasaba a la siguiente página, era hora de seguir leyendo.

_**Odio y Genio.**_

_¡Los odio, los odio, los odio! ¡Cómo los detesto a los dos! ¿Cómo han podido hacerle eso a padre? Ni siquiera le ha importado el hecho de ser su hermano... es tan cruel... y yo... yo... me he quedado solo... no quiero estar solo... quisiera quitarme este sentimiento, este dolor que me oprime el pecho, que no me deja respirar..._

_Hoy... hace unos días que estuvimos observando el entrenamientos entre Hiashi-Sama e Hinata-Sama donde padre por fin me explicó el significado de este sello maldito. Me han convertido en un pájaro enjaulado... ahora soy un prisionero... condenado a aceptar mi destino... Mi vida, mi destino está ya escrito sin yo poder hacer nada, ahora mi vida está en manos de esos seres despreciables de la rama principal... esos arrogantes, engreídos... sólo me usan para proteger los secretos de este estúpido clan, así como, para proteger a la débil heredera. Ante mi inocencia, mi estúpida inocencia, padre sufrió un dolor tremendo, verlo retroceder de dolor... su cara, sus gritos... no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza... es horrible, es una tortura... y yo... no pude hacer nada... ahora lo comprendo... ahora lo entiendo... el sólo quería mostrarme cual sería mi destino por eso activó su Byakugan, solo bastó eso para que Hiashi-Sama lo considerará un intento de asesinato hacia Hinata-Sama... que estupidez... le dijo, le advirtió que era la última vez que le perdonaba la vida... es tan injusto, no pude hacer nada, le dije que parara, le rogué que lo hiciera... pero no me escuchó tan sólo me dijo que no olvidara cual es mi destino, mi deber, para lo único que mi existencia sirve... Fue tan patético que sólo supe llorar de impotencia ante los ojos fríos, llenos de arrogancia de Hiashi e Hinata, que apartó la mirada mientras mi padre se retorcía de dolor... la odio..._

-Jo...der...-Musitó el rubio con asombro, casi con palidez, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Ya no había nada de dulzura e inocencia en esta segunda entrada, muy diferente a la primera que la sintió cálida. Cada palabra, cada renglón, cada nombre escrito llevaba impregnado en él el más profundo odio, el más profundo rencor, tanto que lo hizo temblar... casi podía sentir lo que el pequeño Neji sintió en carne propia.

-Pero, ¿cómo?... ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles, tan crueles son esos malditos Hyūga...? Pobre Neji...-Susurró bajito casi en un hilo de voz lastimero. Ahora entendía un poco más el dolor y la personalidad del genio Hyūga.

Tragó saliva mientras reanudaba la lectura con reticencia al prever que esta entrada no le dejaría un buen sabor de boca. Mojó sus labios y fijó de nuevo su vista en la lectura.

_No puedo más... no puedo con esto... aún así soy fuerte... Debo ser fuerte, no tengo otra opción... pero, ¿por qué duele tanto padre? ¿Por qué me estoy asfixiando en este sentimiento horrible? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué te tuvieron que obligar a hacerlo? ¿por qué Hiashi no se hizo responsable de sus actos... si él lo mató? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tu vida la que fue sacrificada?... Cobarde, eso es lo que es, un ser vil y cobarde... te utilizó a ti para salvar su vida. Que acto tan sucio... yo... no puedo parar de llorar tu muerte, así como, rendirme y aceptar mi destino... viniste a mí a despedirte sin yo saber muy bien el por qué de tus palabras... tú, tu vida por ellos diste... si yo lo hubiese sabido y si te hubiese pedido que no lo hicieras lo hubieses hecho al final, ¿verdad? Porque ellos te obligaron, te obligaron... ¡no es justo, no es justo! Sé que me pediste que viviese porque he nacido con el mayor talento en el clan Hyūga , el de ser llamado el genio Hyūga... Pero, ¿de qué me sirve si no estás tú para verlo? Me pediste perdón mientras me explicabas que querías que hubiese nacido en la rama principal... y yo sólo puedo llorar ahora... nadie está aquí para consolarme o tan siquiera decirme algo... lloré... lloré sobre su cuerpo frío e inerte... Deseando que fuese todo una pesadilla... pero fue corto el tiempo que me llevó despertar en la realidad de tu muerte... las lágrimas no paran aún de salir de mis ojos... No quiero llorar más pero salen solas... ¿por qué? ¿por qué yo? Por qué tiene que doler tanto... ya no sé por qué lloro si por tu muerte o por mi propia frustración... pero me quedó clara una cosa padre, ahora entiendo tus palabras... ahora puedo interpretarlas con claridad... el destino es algo que está decidido desde que se nace, tu destino ya estaba escrito, así como, lo está el mío... el destino es algo que no se puede cambiar por mucho que se esfuerce uno, así que, me queda claro que yo soy el genio de este clan, el odio, el desprecio que siento hacia la rama principal en especial hacia Hiashi e Hinata..._

-Dios…- Jadeó Naruto largando todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras se reclinaba para atrás tapándose la boca.-Que...bestia...-

Estaba horrorizado. Mierda... acababa de terminar de leer la segunda entrada y tenía el corazón en un puño. Cuanto dolor, cuanto odio, cuanto sufrimiento transmitían cada una de esas palabras, pudo sentir hasta el mismo dolor del pequeño Neji al observarse claramente las pequeñas arrugas circulantes que marcaban la escritura e incluso la tinta corrida de algunas de las líneas... había llorado arduamente mientras escribía... simplemente, era demasiado. Él, que siempre se había retorcido en el dolor de no haber tenido padres empatizó con su agonía, con cada palabra del Hyūga…haber tenido y haber perdido... la historia que marcó casi toda su vida... e incluso, recordó a Sasuke, él también sufrió algo parecido... cuanto desprecio había marcado la vida de algunos de sus amigos, incluida la de él mismo...

Sin duda alguna, el tener y perder duele más que el hecho de nunca haber tenido nada. Es como si ahora a él le quitasen toda su familia de sopetón... ¡Dios mío no! Ni quería imaginarse el dolor, sufrimiento, tortura, angustia que sentiría... odio, rencor, incluso si se diera el caso, que no pasaría jamás, antes muerto que dejar que pase algo así. Su familia lo era todo para él. Daría su vida por ellos y si pudiese daría más.

-Maldita sea...-Bufó con malestar.

Diablos, demonios... cuanto dolor, cuanto sufrimiento tuvieron que pasar... y siendo unos niños... ahora entendía a la perfección esa personalidad fatalista del Hyūga, enfrascado en creer que el destino no se podía cambiar...

-No sé... que decir... -Admitió el joven Hokage después de leer esa segunda entrada por completo mirando y perdiéndose en la tenue luz de su lámpara.

El dolor y el alivio recorrieron el cuerpo de Naruto, transformándose en escalofríos que quitaron calor a sus manos y dificultaron su respiración. Sentía que nunca terminaría de agradecerle a los dioses por el amor de Hinata, aún cuando al final estuvo a punto de perderla, el rubio podía sentir en cada palabra expresada por Neji tremendo sufrimiento que superaba todo lo que él hubiese podido imaginar.

-Definitivamente basta de lectura por hoy... no pienso leer más... esto ha sido demasiado.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba el diario para abrir su cajón con llave e introducirlo para después echarle la llave de nuevo.

Se levantó apagando la luz de la lámpara con una expresión facial compungida. Tragó saliva mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, extendió su mano hacia el pomo de esta para quitarle el seguro con el único pensamiento de ir a abrazar a su mujer con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su espalda mientras la besaba pidiéndole disculpas en silencio por inmiscuirse en lo que fueron una vez los sentimientos de su querido primo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho.

Abrió la puerta con parsimonia apesadumbrada hasta que fijó su vista al frente para pegar un grito de muerte.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Hinata por dios que susto!.- Chilló llevándose una mano al pecho agachando la cabeza para pocos segundos después abrir los ojos con miedo cayendo en la cuenta de algo al levantar su cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Cuestionó medio agresivo por la sorpresa cerrando la puerta a su espalda con fuerza.

Observó con curiosidad el rostro de su esposa. Le heló la sangre al ver su expresión seria, fría y distante mirándolo casi con decepción...

_Tragó saliva._

-_¿Hi... Hinata?..._-Llamó con miedo sintiendo de nuevo ese frío que había experimentado justo antes de leer el diario..._-Hinata.._.-Volvió a llamarla con más fuerza sintiendo el miedo recorrer poco poco su cuerpo.

Tragó saliva mientras su mano buscaba el interruptor del pasillo.

**_"Click"..._**

-_¡Aaaaaahhh!.-_Gritó horrorizado al ver quien se encontraba enfrente suya. Sus ojos se dilataron sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía...-_¡aaaah! No..._-

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno , ¿Qué les pareció? <em>

_Admito que tengo la inspiración a full...pero también que meterse en la mente de Neji es complicado...dado que su personalidad al principio es un poco fatalista el chiquillo...¿Qué le voy hacer? A mí me gusta igual..XD _

_paso a contestarles^^_

Blacklady Hyuga : hahahha! Hombres, es lo suyo que nadie lo esperace XD pero si te he sorprendido me alegro era esa la intensión ^^ ...Si ya lo sé espero subir pronto la continuación de varias historias mías así como sus finales. Gracias por tu paciencia e comentario. Espero que te halla gustado . Nos vemos en el próximo.

Angel Marias 15 : Y a mí me encanto tu comentario aahahah! Si Naru-chan es lo que tiene que es todo un loquillo xD será por eso que me gusta tanto. Pues espero que este capítulo te halla gustado. Gracias por tu paciencia e comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Anacar:Gracias me alegro que te guste espero que este primer capítulo también. Gracias por tu comentario nos vemos en el próximo.

Mariidii: ¿A que si? Ahahhha! A mí también me encanta pero yo prefiero que sean más pasionales ahhahha! (pervertida modo on xD) bueno espero que este capítulo te guste como en anterior, gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Guest: ¡No digas eso! Ahahahaha! No tranquila no tengo la intensión de abandonarlo , o hasta que este terminado claro esta XD hahahah! Maldita gravedad dice hahahahç1 ay que gracias. Pues yo lo he intentado a ver e intentado no irme por otros lares meterse en su meten es complicado. Bueno espero que este te halla gustado tanto o más que el anterior, gracias por tu comentario , nos vemos en el próximo.

FlowerBloom: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho que te guste y espero que este también te halla gustado tanto o más que el anterior. Que conste que no he tardado mucho eh! Ahahaha! Bueno gracias por tu comentario , nos vemos en el próximo.

Rocio Hyuga: ¿Enserio? Ahhaha! Pues mira no he tardado tanto como suelo hacer...será que tengo la inspiración a full y no hay que desperdiciarla xD sino esperabas que fuese el diario de Neji entonces si que he consegido mi objetivo hahah! Bueno espero que este halla llenado tus espectativas. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Nova por siempre: aaaaahh! y a mí me alegra que te guste y te encante! *_* es lo suyo que disfrute pero no todo es color de rosa eh! ¬¬* aaaaaaaahhh! Entonces estoy satisfecha de que pensarás que fuese el diario de hinata por que así te he sorprendido que esa era la intensión . Bueno espero que este también te guste más o igual que el anterior. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Starsolf: ¡Ah! Me alegra que te guste! bien! La insertidumbre es buena xD muchas gracias por todo incluidas lo de "bonita semana" igualmente. Solo resta decir gracias , espero que este también te guste , nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

><p>P<em>ues ya esta...esto es todo por hoy espero subir el próximo la semana que viene, gracias por su paciencia , tiempo. <em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga-._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2.- Se lo merece-...-Venganza. (I)**_

* * *

><p><em>Porque la oscuridad cura lo que la luz no puede reparar. <em>

_-Definitivamente basta de lectura por hoy...no pienso leer más...esto ha sido demasiado.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba el diario para abrir su cajón e introducir el libreto para después echarle llave. _

_Se levantó apagando la luz de la lámpara con una expresión facial compungida. Tragó saliva mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, extendió su mano hacia el pomo de esta para quitarle el seguro con el único pensamiento de ir a abrazar a su mujer con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su espalda mientras la besaba pidiéndole disculpas en silencio por inmiscuirse en lo que fueron, una vez, los sentimientos de su querido primo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho._

_Abrió la puerta con parsimonia apesadumbrada hasta que fijó su vista al frente para pegar un grito de muerte. _

_-¡Aaaaah! ¡Hinata por dios que susto!.- Chilló llevándose una mano al pecho agachando la cabeza para pocos segundos después abrir los ojos con miedo cayendo en cuenta de algo levantó su cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Cuestionó medio agresivo por la sorpresa cerrando la puerta a su espalda con fuerza._

_Observó con curiosidad el rostro de su esposa. Le heló la sangre ver su expresión seria, fría y distante mirándolo casi con decepción... _

_Tragó saliva._

_-¿Hi...Hinata?...-Llamó con miedo sintiendo de nuevo ese frío que había experimentado justo antes de leer el diario...-Hinata...-volvió a llamarla con más fuerza sintiendo el miedo recorrer poco a poco su cuerpo._

_Tragó saliva mientras su mano buscaba el interruptor del pasillo. _

**_"Click"..._**

_-¡Aaaaaahhh!.-Gritó horrorizado al ver quien se encontraba enfrente suya. Sus ojos se dilataron sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía...-¡aaaah! No...-_

_**"Click" **_

_**"Pump"**_

Volvió a retumbar en sus oídos con un sonido adicional. La luz cegó un poco su vista mientras intentaba enfocar la silueta de su mujer...pero no...algo lo hizo retroceder un paso, dos...con sorpresa e incluso sintió aquel escalofrío típico del miedo recorrer sus vértebras.

Impasible...silencioso...serio...sereno...incluso dulce...lo observó. Se aventuró movido por la curiosidad que aquel sujeto despertó en él, muy lejos quedó ya la sensación de que fuese su mujer al observar su anatomía...Aquella altura, aquel semblante, aquel perfil hecho del más perfecto marfil llamaron casi de forma celestial su atención.

Aquella perfección...tan parecida a ella...

_"Parece un ángel...".-_Susurró su primera impresión. Avanzó lento pero seguro de descubrir quien era aquel que estaba de pie no muy lejos de su posición.

_"¿Será él?"._-se preguntó Naruto a medida que avanzaba achicando los ojos para enfocarlo mejor.

_"¿Estoy soñando?".- _Se cuestionó sorprendido.

_"-Naruto..."- l_lamaron. Este abrió sus ojos parando en seco su avance sobresaltado por el tono de voz entre dulce y sereno con un toque de seriedad...

¿Acaso aquel ser celestial lo estaba llamando?

Tragó saliva.

¿Estaba en el cielo?

¿Se había muerto acaso?

Tal vez le había dado un síncope de la impresión de lo que había leído en el diario...

Quién sabe...todo es posible...

No...seguramente estaba dormido...si...seguro.

Aquellas cuestiones lo paralizaron momentáneamente helándole los músculos y los sentidos.

Ya está, se había vuelto loco perjuró en un primer instante pero retiró aquella afirmación al verse observando el salón de su casa.

Extraño.

Entonces...por unos segundos que sus ojos enfocaron a cámara lenta, el sujeto ladeó el rostro a propósito lo suficiente para que el rubio lo viese...movió con delicadeza sus labios susurrando algo al viento que Naruto no llegó a entender.

_"-Naruto..."-_oyó de nuevo pronunciar su nombre pero esta vez vio como aquel ser curvaba sus labios en un sonrisa produciéndole escalofríos.

_"-Naruto..."_- escuchó suave.

Justo ahí... En ese instante...supo quien era...lo vio...esos ojos...

Únicos en el mundo...

Unos ojos que él amaba profundamente...

Unos que...en esta ocasión lo helaron...

Su cuerpo se tensó en un acto reflejo. Se sintió mal, expuesto, avergonzado, asustado, confuso y contrariado... Observó con apatía como él se acercaba a su persona con tranquilidad, con una tan intimidante...

Sintió miedo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería...!...-Gritó o eso pensó el rubio Hokage sintiendo su cercanía, así como, un golpe seco en algún punto de su cuerpo.

_**"Pump"**_

_**"-Naruto...despierta..."**_- oyó con mayor fuerza.

Inconfundible...una entre un millón...suave...

La voz que empezó a sonar lejana cada vez se le hacía más cercana...dulce...cálida...irresistible...sonrío.

_Aquel sujeto desapareció..._

-¡Cielo despierta...! -Abrió sus ojos con rapidez intentando enfocar a la persona que tenía delante parpadeando varias veces durante el proceso encontrándose desorientado.

-¿Eh...?...¿Qué? ¿Qué hago aquí?.-susurró confuso, exaltado, incorporándose, cayendo en cuenta de donde se hallaba.

-Naruto...-Susurró aliviada intentando tranquilizar a su esposo.

-Hinata...¿Eres tú...?-Pronunció su nombre con miedo contenido en medio de la escasa luz que alumbraba aquel lugar recuperando casi por completo sus sentidos.

-Si cariño, soy yo, ¿estás bien?.-Enunció ella sonriéndole con alivio acariciando su rostro mientras lo ayudaba a orientarse.

-Si...estoy bien, creo que...-Empezó.-Me he quedado dormido mientras leía...teniendo un sueño extraño...-Rascó su nuca como solía hacerlo cuando vivía alguna situación incómoda, vergonzosa e incluso, cuando metía la pata.

Ella le sonrió con sencillez mientras Naruto tomaba la mano de su mujer bajándola para entrelazarla con la suya en un acto reconfortante para sí mismo.

-Me asustaste.-Reprochó sutilmente Hinata.- ¿Qué haces aquí en medio del pasillo?.-Suspiró.

-Pues...no lo sé...-Tragó saliva recordando de golpe todo. Diario, lectura prohibida, sueño extraño...

Neji...

_**...Inseguridad. **_

Aquella sensación recorrió velozmente su cuerpo al recordar ese nombre así como se asentó cuando su esposa soltó su mano repentinamente. Pero tal cual vino se fue cuando Hinata suspiró sonriéndole para abrazarlo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Naruto rió de lado aliviado abrazándola con fuerza quitándose cualquier atisbo de inseguridad y miedo mientras besaba repetidas veces su cabeza acariciando su pelo.

-Lo siento...-Pronunció con voz profunda con un trasfondo que sólo él entendía.

-Mmmm...Ya veo...Está bien.- Alzó su mirada hacia su esposo que la observaba con dulzura.-Cielo, creo que tenemos un problema.-

-¿Eh?...¿Qué cosa?.-Preguntó el rubio acariciando con suavidad la curvatura de su espalda.

-Creo que eres sonámbulo. No hay otra explicación para esto, aunque al parecer, es la primera vez que te pasa.- Se incorporó para observarlo.-Me he despertado y al ver que no estabas me he asustado, y mucho más cuando te he oído casi gritar, es una suerte que los niños no se hayan despertado.-Respondió observando como su esposo reía en una mueca que parecía de desagrado.-Lo digo porque te acabo de encontrar dormido de pie en medio del pasillo, bueno te he tenido que despertar.-bostezó para después sonreírle.- Es más, estabas observando con cara de horror el salón de casa.- Se apresuró a completar ella al ver la cara de confusión de su hombre.

-¿Ah, sí?.-contestó confundido intentado hilar sus últimos recuerdos. Suspiró con alivio al ver que tan sólo había sido un sueño extraño. Horrible, pero extraño, si.

Ella asintió afirmativa cogiendo su mano para guiarlo hacia su habitación.

-A lo mejor...-Susurró ella de forma burlesca tomando del brazo a Naruto apegando su cuerpo al suyo.- Hay fantasmas en casa y por eso tenías esa expresión de terror y decías todas esas cosas.-

-¡Fantasmas! ¡No digas eso ni en broma Hinata!.- Respondió sobresaltado soltándose de su mujer por unos instantes al atravesarle como un rayo la imagen de un Neji de dieciocho años sentado en el salón de su casa sonriéndole con sorda, ¿o era burla?

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Rió bajito haciendo relajar a su esposo con este último gesto.-Era una broma cariño, pero dime una cosa, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Fue una pesadilla? ¿O qué cosa estabas soñando? .- Preguntó esto último con seriedad.

Naruto tragó saliva mientras abría la puerta de su habitación observando como ella ingresaba primero.

-Sí...-Susurró bajito cerrando la puerta.

Hinata se giró tomando su brazo para llevarlo a su lado de la cama con una expresión sutilmente preocupada.

-Una pesadilla...que parecía muy real...-prosiguió dejándose hacer.-Pero ahora...sólo quiero abrazarte...y que tú me lo hagas con fuerza.

-¿El qué?.- Cuestionó con dulzura mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse en la cama quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-El abrazarme...pervertida...-aclaró con una inconfundible sonrisa de prepotencia haciéndose notar en su voz subiendo su mano para acortar la distancia de sus labios.- Aunque me quedo con el beso.- susurró justo antes de besarla con suavidad.

Hinata sonrió de lado con movimientos suaves alzándose mientras él se acomodaba en su lado observando como ella lo arropaba para pocos segundos después acostarse a su vera.

-No tienes remedio...-Contestó y él sonrió mientras la miraba acomodar su almohada para volver a retomar su sueño.

-No...nada de eso...-Contestó el rubio sintiendo su sueño más pesado moviéndose hacia el cuerpo de Hinata.-Eso es porque tú no paras de aparecer en mi cabeza...haciéndome...-Bostezó.-pensar sólo en ti, te quiero sólo para mí...me he vuelto egoísta.-Rió con suavidad.

Ella rió mientras lo dejaba usarla como almohada sintiendo como Naruto movía su cabeza para acomodarse en medio de sus senos. Acarició su pelo rubio en respuesta con expresión tranquila y relajada cerrando con suavidad sus ojos suspirando.

-Hinata...-Murmuró.

-¿Sí?...-Respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Buenas noches...-Bostezó acurrucándose entre sus pechos de nuevo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.-Cariño...-

-Buenas noches...-Contestó acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía para decir esas cosas tan lindas así sin más de forma tan natural?- se cuestionó Hinata mientras el sueño se apoderaba de su consciencia.

Iban a hacer trece años juntos y aún la pillaban desprevenida ese tipo de contestaciones. Sonrió mientras poco a poco sus caricias iban cesando en la cabeza de su rubio y adorado Naruto aflojando su abrazo. Ya mañana le preguntaría qué estaba leyendo y qué tipo de pesadilla o lo que fuese que había soñado.

_**"Pi-pi-pi-pi..."**_

Ahí estaba otra vez aquel odioso sonido. Como la...maldecía como le amargaba la vida ese infernal sonido.

_**"Pi-pi-pi-pi..."**_

-Mmmm...-Se movió lo suficiente para taparse hasta la cabeza justamente cuando el sonido cesó.- Cinco minutos más Hinata...Cinco sólo...lo prometo...-susurró sintiendo como ella se levantaba de la cama.

-De eso nada.-Enfatizó con dureza.-Ni cinco, ni dos, ni uno, levántate que hoy tienes mucho trabajo.-Declaró mientras lo destapaba de sopetón.-No haberte quedado hasta tarde leyendo.-

_**"Tick" .**_-sonó es su cabeza, haciéndole recordar algo importante su mujer con aquella última frase.

Diario...retumbó en su mente.

-¡Dios mío que frío! .-Chilló al sentir el aire helado rozar su piel.-¡Pero...pero por qué eres tan mala Hinata-Chan!.- gimoteó levantándose de un salto de la cama frotando sus brazos con ambas manos para entrar en calor acercándose a ella con un aire peligroso.

-Porque la vida me hizo así...-Le canturreó ella moviendo a modo de burla su cabeza con gracia sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto que achicó sus ojos acercándose a ella.

-Te violaré por esto...-susurró con expresión felina avanzando hacia ella.

Hinata contuvo una pequeña risilla mientras lo observaba acercarse hacia sí retrocediendo dos pasos, lo suficiente para quedar en la entrada del baño de su habitación.

Naruto avanzó con aire desafiante acercándose a la puerta del baño a encararla. La miró serio, con fingida arrogancia dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de su boca para después recorrer su figura de arriba abajo. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada enarcando una ceja con los brazos cruzados, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio que vio con ojos ansiosos como los pechos de su mujer se alzaban en un gesto sensualmente natural.

-¿Qué? .- Le contestó retadora dejando que sus labios se rozaran curvados en una sonrisa.

-Estás jugando con fuego Hinata...-Pronunció cada palabra amenazante rozando sus labios sin llegar a besarla.

-¿Ah, sí?.-

Los dos se miraron intentando no reírse de tal situación juguetona que peligraba alarmantemente en terminar en un buen polvo mañanero, de esos que te inyectan la suficiente energía para aguantar un día entero, de esos que te ponen de muy, pero muy buen humor.

Aguantar la risa.

Era sólo eso lo que tenían que hacer...pero no era fácil...sus facciones poco a poco se fueron relajando hasta expresar deseo, sus ojos empezaron a deslumbrar turbados acercando sus cuerpos por inercia hasta quedar completamente pegados. Naruto inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante ladeando su cabeza lo justo para besarla, sin embargo, el beso nunca llegó por culpa de este que suspiró roncamente sobre la boca entreabierta de Hinata de forma natural cerrando los ojos al sentir sobre su pecho los pezones erectos de su mujer que sobresalían de la tela. Bajó una de sus manos al trasero de su mujer apretándolo con fuerza, haciéndola suspirar, mientras la otra se posicionaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Ay, Mierda Hinata! No llevas sujetador...me pones de una forma insana..-ronroneó introduciendo su lengua directamente en la boca entreabierta de ella que apoyó sus manos en sus hombros siguiendo el ritmo hambriento de su boca.

Movían sus lenguas con experiencia, con una familiaridad asfixiante, con ansias, con hambre, mordiéndose sutilmente sus labios, succionándose el uno al otro el labio inferior como el superior entre suspiros y suaves gemidos. Hinata se separó lo suficiente para susurrar un "sí" confirmándole a su rubio que no llevaba aquella prenda femenina.

-Vamos a hacerlo...-Gimió Naruto cerrando los ojos apretando con fuerza el trasero de ella mostrándole su excitación. Hinata abrió su boca exhalando un suspiro ahogado al sentir aquella masculinidad que la sacaba de sí, en respuesta y sonriéndole con seducción llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para lamer el labio superior de su esposo para luego, sonreír.

-No...-Susurró tomando una distancia prudente al ser consciente de que si seguían así llegarían tarde a todas partes. Ya eran reincidentes.

-Venga vamos...no puedes hacerme eso y decir que no...-Se quejó el rubio besando su barbilla bajando lentamente con su lengua hasta su clavícula.-Uno rapidito...-Gruñó volviendo a besar sus labios con ferocidad mientras subía una de sus manos hasta su nuca, abrazándola con fuerza profundizando el beso.

Hinata subió sus manos para tomar las de Naruto retirándolas de su cuerpo tomando conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraban, si seguían así terminarían haciéndolo en la cama o contra la pared como en ocasiones anteriores. Y como consecuencia llegarían todos tarde a todas partes, viéndose ella apurada junto a todos los miembros de su familia; vestirse, tomar las cosas, preparar un desayuno express dejando su cocina hecha un desastre...

O sea, no.

-No...no, podemos, y lo sabes.-Musitó alejándose lo suficiente de Naruto que abrió los ojos en desacuerdo con una mueca de indignación con su decisión.

-¿Por qué no? Si lo estás deseando igual que yo...vamos Hinata...-Protestó acorralándola contra la puerta cerrada del baño.-Uno rapidito...-inclinó su cabeza mordiendo su lóbulo derecho haciéndola suspirar.

-Porque...-empezó suspirando aguantando su propia excitación cerrando sus piernas en un acto reflejo al sentir como las manos de Naruto se escabullían por debajo de su pijama apretándole ambos senos. Su esposo era un hombre muy insistente en este aspecto.-Para ti...el concepto "rapidito" no existe...aaahhh para...-Prosiguió apartando a Naruto de su cuerpo con un sutil empujón.

Naruto resopló cerrando los ojos alejándose de ella mientras pasaba su lengua a lo largo de su dentadura para después morderse la punta de su labio inferior en un total gesto de frustración y derrota.

-Vale, vale, como quieras...-Respondió siseando de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, pero es que si seguimos vamos a llegar tarde, ya nos ha pasado otras veces, siempre me dices uno "rapidito" y es todo menos eso.-Respondió abriendo la puerta del baño de espaldas.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?.-Chilló exasperado levantando sus brazos "indignado".

-Mucha.-

-No Hinata, la culpa es tuya.-Prosiguió levantando la mano por encima de la cabeza de esta empujando la puerta abriéndola en su totalidad.

-¡Venga ya!.- respondió ella incrédula con una risita.-Eso no es verdad.-

-Lo es .-

-¿Por qué?.-Cuestionó mientras apegaba su cuerpo a la puerta dejando entrar a Naruto.

-¿Por qué? .-Rió de lado con arrogancia.-¿Qué, por qué?.- Repitió mientras empujaba a su mujer fuera de la estancia.

-Si, ¿por qué? .-Respondió seria viéndose echada del lugar, era ella la que se iba a arreglar primero.

-¡Ay, Hinata!.-Prosiguió cerrando lentamente la puerta en las narices de esta.-Mejor no te lo digo, porque prefiero mostrártelo a decírtelo, es más.- rió con altanería.-Estoy seguro de que si te meto ahora mismo la mano en tus bragas estarás más que mo...-

_**¡Pump! **_

Portazo.

Se dejó oír un fuerte golpe así como el crujir de la madera y tras este la risa del rubio Hokage. Como le gustaba decirle esas cosas a Hinata en venganza por no dejarle hacerle el amor. Ya podía imaginar lo roja que estaba su cara por la vergüenza. Su mujer no cambiaba eso a pesar de haber transcurrido ya varios años juntos, aunque debía de admitir que ese lado suyo le encantaba. Ese toque de inocencia, era tan...irresistiblemente perverso.

Hinata se encontraba al otro lado sosteniendo aún el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, abrumada y un tanto abochornada respirando agitadamente con los ojos cerrados. Pero mira que...¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? Sí. Lo sabía de sobra. Era su forma de vengarse por no dejarle hacerle el amor. Pero es que...no podía...no debía...llegarían tarde y tenían que ser responsables...aunque escucharlo decirle todas esas cosas la excitaba de sobremanera y a su vez la abochornaba. Su marido era un experto conocedor de ello y por eso lo hacía...para dejarla encendida perdida al igual que él que seguramente se estaría dando una ducha de agua fría.

Respiró por última vez antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Ahora le tocaba a ella su pequeña "venganza".

Rió ligera como si de una travesura se tratase. No podía negar lo divertido de la situación.

Naruto alzó un ceja mientras se asomaba a través de la mampara al oír la puerta abrirse. Al verla, sonrió.

-¿Lo has reconsiderado?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna.-Hay sitio de sobra para los dos. Sabes muy bien que me gusta hacerlo en la ducha...-Tentó guiñándole un ojo sonriendo con picardía.

_"¡Que descaro!".-_Pensó ella.

-No.-Lo miró son seriedad.- Sólo vengo a decirte que cuando termines tiendas la cama y ahueques bien las almohadas.-rió guiñándole un ojo dejando al rubio estático. Su mujercita, se la acababa de devolver...

Naruto cerró y bufó torciendo los ojos para después sonreír mientras continuaba con su baño.

-Mira que eres temática con las puñeteras almohadas Hinata.-Se quejó para sí mientras extendía el jabón por su cuerpo.

En un principio, mejor dicho cuando empezaron a vivir juntos todo fue maravilloso, como un cuento de hadas... Ya sabéis, todo al comienzo es hermoso, pero al pasar el tiempo tuvieron algún que otro desacuerdo en la convivencia. No fue fácil pero tampoco fue imposible, de hecho, él había aprendido bastante a lo largo de estos años, cómo tender correctamente una cama, a ahuecar las dichosas almohadas, a ser más ordenado, más paciente con sus cosas, sobre todo con su ropa, y bla bla bla bla...y así hasta una infinidad de cosas. Él quería ser perfecto para ella como Hinata lo era para él. Pero no sólo él, también Hinata que tenía unas costumbres muy tradicionales y arraigadas de la mano de su clan, como por ejemplo la hora del té. Costumbre a la que él también se había enganchado.

También es verdad que eso mismo les costó unas cuantas discusiones no muy allá, pero nada que no pudiese arreglar con diplomacia. Cierto era, que tanto él como Hinata eran personas muy independientes, y se podría decir que polos opuestos. Ella era tan ordenada, educada, tranquila y refina mientras que él...él era todo lo contrario...pero una cosa si es verdad y era que él era más independiente que Hinata, siempre tuvo que hacerse las cosas solo. Aprenderlas solo, a él nadie le enseñó todas esas cosas de las que carecía y ella era un experta. Él era el caos y ella el orden. Aquello le abrumó en un momento determinado de su relación con Hinata.

Ella lo atendía y eso le encantaba, por dios que si le gustaba, nunca antes alguien se había preocupado de que tuviera la ropa limpia, de que tuviera sus cosas en orden, de prepararle la comida correcta y de forma variada, de darle cariño, de reñirle cuando se lo ameritaba, cosa que lo cabreaba pero entendía que no debía de ser así...y aún así le molestaba que Hinata lo hiciera, sobre todo con aquel tono de voz junto con palabras que...no sabría explicarlo, simplemente terminaba dándole la razón. Con Hinata aprendió mucha educación, disciplina, como por ejemplo: a comer correctamente con ciertos utensilios que no sabía que existían hasta que fue a comer a la mansión Hyūga y su suegro le había puesto no sé que cosa con "cubiertos", una gama extensa, que si cuchara para el postre, otra para la sopa...toda una odisea. Cuando los vio miró a Hinata pidiendo auxilio. Recordó mientras se quitaba el jabón, como ella con una sonrisa le susurró un "imítame". Él así lo hizo, le costó, no lo pasó bien, pero su suegro si. Seguramente se estaría riendo de él por dentro a pesar de tener esa cara de palo.

Paciencia.

Sin duda eso era lo que más amaba de Hinata así como un pilar fundamental en su relación, su infinita paciencia con él. Esa paciencia que agradecía profundamente porque él reconocía que llegaba a ser bastante pedante muchas veces y es más, más de uno se lo había dicho; " juro que no sé como Hinata te aguanta ..." Le había dicho en alguna que otra ocasión Sasuke o Sakura. Y él por toda respuesta sonreía diciendo: "mi mujer es perfecta." Ella era su alma gemela, la mujer que podía destrozarlo y hacerlo feliz con tan sólo abrir la boca, la única que lo calmaba y llenaba ese lado "oscuro" ese afecto que nunca tuvo, esa atención, esa paciencia, cariño, amor, detalles que lo dejaban k.o. Lo consentía de más algunas veces, esa compresión que...¡ah! lo derretía. Hinata calmaba esa energía desbordante que era él. Lo supo tarde pero lo supo, lento como él solo aprendió que tenía el amor, todo ese tiempo que lo anheló, ante sus ojos y no lo supo ver hasta que, como siempre, tuvo que pasar algo grave para darse cuenta. Lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Pain, por ejemplo, o por aquel...innombrable tipejo del tres al cuarto de pelo blanco.

Eso había estado muy cerca.

-_**Ticks...**_-Chasqueó su lengua al recordarlo con fastidio.

Pero había algo de lo que Naruto fue consciente a lo largo de todos estos años de matrimonio con Hinata, cosa que no admitiría ante nadie, y a pesar de que lo supo casi desde un principio dejó que pasara, con un poco de temor y recelo dejó que aquello consumiera su cuerpo, su alma y mente sin hacer nada por detenerlo...porque entendía y entendió que amar a alguien era eterno, amarla y ser amado para su concepto era darlo y más...si...aquello era...peligroso...pero...sin duda era...

Dependencia.

Cerró la llave de paso del agua mientras abría la mampara para coger una toalla para secarse el pelo y otra más grande para anudársela en la cintura. Salió por la puerta directo a vestirse así como, a tender la dichosa cama.

Las labores del hogar eran puñeteramente necesarias...

.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho con desgano al ver sobre su mesa todo aquel arsenal de papeles que tenía pendiente.

_-"Maldito Shikamaru..."._-Pensó al ver todo ese montón de papeles perfectamente ordenados en columnas.

-Ay señor...-Susurró para sí mientras tomaba asiento masajeándose las cienes. No había empezado y ya se estaba quejando.

Hoy tenía demasiado trabajo...pesadilla.

Ni bien empezó a leer cuando una vocecita dentro de su cabeza se abría paso con mayor fuerza que antes en sus pensamientos.

Con fastidio movió el papel que leía para acallar aquel diablo maligno que no hacía más que fastidiarle. Mejor dicho, tentarle.

"_**Lee, lee, lee, lee...el diario...léelo...¡si lo estás deseando!".**_-una y otra vez se repetía esa frase en su cabeza.

A pesar de que durante el desayuno, como de costumbre tan ruidosamente familiar y cálido en el que estaba envuelto siempre, no paraba de pensar en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo ayer después de leer el diario de Neji. No sabía en que momento se quedó dormido o como diablos fue a parar allí. Sólo era consciente de que le urgía leerlo a pesar de que se había prometido tomárselo con calma desde que Hinata esa misma mañana se lo había recordado sin ella saberlo; "no haberte quedado leyendo hasta tarde" le había dicho, y eso bastó para...bueno eso...intentó no pensar en ello, aunque a decir verdad no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto e incluso imaginar que cosas había escritas en ese libreto que lo empezaba a traer de cabeza.

Sólo había leído dos entradas y en ellas pudo sentir los sentimientos del pequeño Hyūga, de cómo pasó de ser dulce a estar lleno de odio y rencor hacia la familia principal, en especial hacia Hinata. Las preguntas, como era de esperar, fueron lanzadas en su cabeza como flechas certeras en sus sentimientos. Era...era...raro, extraño incluso...no sabía descifrar ese sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho cuando vio la foto y leyó su dorso.

_**"**___**Porque eres tú lo que realmente quiero proteger…Hinata-sama..."**__

¿Cómo era la cosa? ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo habían empezado a llevarse tan bien y a tener esa buena relación que él vio al volver de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya?

¿Qué si se alegró al verlos así?

¡Pues claro que sí!

¿Cómo no hacerlo si los dos eran sus amigos?

Pero...ahora era diferente...Hinata ya no era su amiga "rara y enfermiza" que él pensaba. Ahora era su mujer, su esposa, compañera de por vida, la madre de sus preciosos hijos, la mujer a la que él le había regalado su alma y corazón en bandeja de plata. Pero...en ese transcurso de tiempo, por aquel entonces, no lo era, ahí había un auge que antes no le interesó pero que ahora necesitaba llenar con ansia.

¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo?

¿Qué momentos especiales habían compartido esos dos?

¿Qué tipo de relación paterno filial tenían?

Y otra cosa, ¿de dónde había sacado él la palabra paterno filial?

Sacudió su cabeza por...ni idea cuantas veces ya, hacía mucho que había dejado de contarlas. Por mucho que quisiese no llegaba a concentrarse del todo en el trabajo. Demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas. Lo peor es que no podía ni siquiera preguntarle a Hinata. Porque ello conllevaba a no leer el diario, y el no leerlo no era negociable. Así que, no fue muy difícil la elección. Miró de soslayo el reloj del portátil y sonrió.

-¡Hora de comer!.- Canturreó en voz alta.- ¡Shikamaru! vamos a almorzar.- Sonrió mientras el Nara aparecía por la puerta con cara de fastidio.

-¡Ah! No seas tan ruidoso...-contestó mientras el rubio se levantaba.

.

.

.

.

Después de la pausa del almuerzo ambos shinobis se pusieron con sus respectivos trabajos. Naruto, por fin, dentro de lo que cabe pudo concentrarse en lo suyo prometiéndose a sí mismo leer todas las noches el diario siguiendo las mismas pautas de la noche anterior.

Y así fue como al salir del trabajo llegó a su casa con una sonrisa, junto a una cara de cansancio, a saludar a todos los miembros de su adorada familia. La cena fue como de costumbre, ruidosa, con un Bolt hablando casi sin parar de su día en la academia, así como, la pequeña de la familia canturreaba de forma más moderada como le había ido a ella en aquella estancia.

Un par de horas más tarde, tres para ser exactos, tras tomar un baño con los niños, tanto Hinata como él fueron a acostar a sus hijos. Tras un "buenas noches" y un beso por parte de ambos, Naruto se acurrucó cerca del cuerpo de su mujer esperando pacientemente a que ella cayese en brazos de morfeo.

Esperó con tranquilidad pasmosa a que todos estuviesen completamente dormidos. Exactamente tres horas y media transcurrieron para tener la certeza de que tanto Hinata como los niños estaban completa y profundamente dormidos.

-"¡Bendita fase REM!.-" Pensó para sí.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón de la noche anterior, se levantó y se escabulló a hurtadillas de su habitación cerrando con suavidad la puerta de la estancia para dirigirse con cautela a su despacho. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con pestillo. Suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho fijando su mirada hacia su escritorio. Lamió sus labios secos en un acto de ansiedad y recelo mientras abría el cajón en el que se hallaba el diario. Se sentó con tranquilidad, extendiendo su mano pulsando el interruptor de la lamparilla, para después acomodar la luz a su gusto.

-Bien, vamos allá.- Se animó mientras depositaba la foto de Hinata sobre la mesa, la cual utilizó como marcapáginas.

Se reclinó en su asiento y empezó la lectura, titulada: "Prácticas"

Estuvo leyendo con suma concentración analizando cada palabra, frase e interpretando los sentimientos de los escritos del genio del Bouken, tanta que se recriminó el hecho de no tener esa misma concentración en su trabajo.

Algo que llamó su atención fue el patrón que se repetía en aquellos cinco "capítulos" que había leído. Una palabra, mejor dicho, nombre que siempre resaltaba, "Hinata-Sama". Latente estaba comprendiendo él que en aquellas cinco lecturas tanto su Hinata como Neji entrenaban juntos bajo la supervisión de Hiashi y el padre de este. Palabras como: Débil, patosa, patética, dócil, estúpida, así como un sin fin de adjetivos que denotaban rencor, rabia, tal vez, hacia la infante Hyūga.

La odiaba, estaba claro. Demasiado para su gusto. Neji Hyūga, el pequeño Neji odiaba, detestaba a la infante Hinata, culpándola a ella de la perdida de su padre así como de la causa de su soledad.

Aquello le llevó a preguntarse algo que no quería saber. O mejor dicho, temía discernir.

_Tiempo..._

Ni supo cuanto ni cuando empezó a leer cuando levantó su vista un tanto cansada, acusada con los primeros síntomas de un sueño inminente. Paseó sus dedos índice y pulgar a lo largo de su tabique mientras terminaba de leer la última frase del "capítulo" que estaba leyendo cuando pasó al siguiente tomando la foto de Hinata para señalizar por donde se había quedado. Pero tal cual la tomó, la dejó al leer el título de la entrada. Lo atrapó sin escapatoria alguna.

_**-"Se lo merece...Venganza.-"**_

Si antes se sentía cansado y con sueño, aquella frase se lo arrebató todo, dejándolo sin atisbo de modorra. Parpadeó varias veces ante lo explícito de la entrada.

Con atención empezó la lectura, prometiéndose que aquella sería la última de la noche, bueno, madrugada.

Aunque no podía evitar empezar a leer con recelo mientras se estiraba...el título era un poco bastante tangible. Lo único que esperaba era no terminar con mal sabor de boca como la última vez.

_Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la muerte de padre...tanto...que me he hecho ya a la idea de su ausencia sin darme cuenta. También he aceptado lo que conlleva el ser un Hyūga destinado a ser un vil esbirro de la familia principal. Es...es más bien irónico pero creo...creo que he empezado a querer la soledad de mi destino. _

_¿Querer o amar mi soledad? ¡Já! El querer mi soledad me resulta tan jocoso que he empezado a tomármelo con calma. Si lo pienso bien, mi soledad nunca me dejará solo, siempre estará conmigo. ¿Qué mejor amiga que ella? _

_He de admitir que estoy harto...harto de entrenar con la débil de Hinata-Sama. Siento...siento que cada vez que entreno con ella no avanzo, es tan débil...tan sumisa...tan inepta para la lucha que me desquicia... sólo se está disculpando por todo...la detesto...¡no la soporto! y lo peor es que me tengo que aguantar las ganas de humillarla ante la prepotencia de esos sucios arrogantes del Souken. ¡Malditos! Siempre...siempre agachando la cabeza ante ellos es tan...deshonroso para mi persona. Denigrante sin duda...pero aquello es algo que no puedo eludir. Por eso...por ello empecé a entrenar solo, a leer algunos pergaminos que son correspondientes a las técnicas del Bouken para mejorar, para avanzar y llegar a ser el mejor de todos los Hyūga. Haré que les arda...que les duela ver como desean que su heredera sea todo lo que yo soy. Todos lo dicen, todos murmuran, es ya un secreto a voces el que soy un genio marcado por el destino en mi frente… una maldición perpetua, errante...con objetivos fijados sin voluntad. Cada día, cada noche, incluso en mis sueños, me convenzo de que aunque fuera en poder y fuerza lograré ser superior a ___ella___...por eso...por tener este talento tan tangible voy a demostrarles a todos que yo siendo un pájaro enjaulado destinado a serviles soy lo que nunca será su heredera._

Naruto tragó en seco pasando su vista a la siguiente hoja. Temiendo cualquier cosa...

_Hoy sin duda ha sido de esos días en los que mi paciencia se perdió por completo...toda la práctica de mi meditación se desbordó por culpa de ella, de Hinata-Sama. Ella es la que perturba mi temple, la que exilia mi estoicismo...Hinata-Sama...tú eres...la que me incita... Pongo todo mi empeño en contener las ganas desbordantes que tengo de dañarte...de darte una lección, de dejarte entender, de que tengas el axioma de que nunca serás capaz de alcanzarme por mucho que te esfuerces. Aunque estás siendo sometida a arduos entrenamientos por parte de Hiashi-Sama y aún así, sigues tozuda levantándote cada vez que caes, eres una perdedora. Sigues igual de débil...de torpe...eres tan frágil...de nada sirve tu absurdo esfuerzo porque nunca llegarás a nada..._

_No puedo...no puedo, ni debo por mucho que lo desee...no puedo tocarte ni un pelo, ni poner, tan siquiera utilizar más fuerza en mis golpes porque...te podría lastimar...que más quisiera yo eso...que odiosa, que fastidioso es, que ¡frustración tengo!...¡cómo quisiera hacerte sentir tan siquiera un poco de mi dolor...una mínima parte siquiera!...de mostrarte el odio que siento hacia ti...pero hoy...hoy no pude contenerme...hoy perdí mi entereza, el sosiego de mis emociones y me dejé llevar. Hoy , en nuestro entrenamiento quise demostrarles a ese par del Souke que su heredera no es más que una niña débil, frágil e inútil...un muñequita de porcelana de cara bonita que se quiebra fácilmente...aunque eso me costó ver el poder del sello...puedo decir que a pesar del dolor me quedé satisfecho. _

_Sentí, pude palpar por todo mi cuerpo, cada fibra de mi ser, cada nervio, cada músculo, cada articulación...sintió el más infernal de los dolores físicos que he experimentado jamás...juro, juro por kami que quise morir en ese instante...fue un dolor aterrador, atroz, un sufrimiento letargoso...una tortura que no parecía tener fin...sentí como mis huesos iban quebrándose uno a uno, como si de la nada se derritieran como...como si mis músculos parecieran explotar...mi cabeza latía tan fuerte que creí morir, una tortura exhausta y longeva. Mis ojos dolían al punto de estallar, ¡quemaban! no sé si por las lágrimas o por el sello... perdí la visión por unos infernales instantes...grité, grité e incluso lloré prohibiéndome a mí mismo derramar lágrima alguna ante la mirada esquiva de ella. En ese instante la odie más...desvió su mirada, y fue tan...¡ah! Que ni siquiera lo puedo expresar._

_Pero fue tal la sacudida, tal tortura, que las lágrimas salieron solas...mi garganta ardía por la fuerza de mis gritos e incluso ahora aún me duele un poco, pero no sólo ella, también mi cabeza, mi vista, mi cuerpo entero parece entumecido por momentos. Y todo por culpa de Hinata-Sama...no lo niego, disfruté golpearla y humillarla dejando expuesta su debilidad al aumentar la intensidad del entrenamiento. _

_Fue divertido hacerlo. Aunque me costó caro, estoy convencido de que volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez. _

Naruto exhaló en profundidad mientras tragaba saliva. Impresionado. No podía ni tan siquiera describir como se sentía en esos instantes al leer ese último párrafo. Una mezcla de sensaciones, de sentimientos se revolvían en sus entrañas: rabia, llanto, impotencia, odio, rencor...frialdad...todo eso y más sentía, sintió mejor dicho al leer aquellas dos páginas. Retorcido e incluso bizarro...

Ahora mismo no sabía como postularse. Ahora empezaba a carcomerse por dentro al anticiparse a lo que leería en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron ambos primos en el examen chunin...

-¡Joder! Neji realmente quería matar a Hinata...-Susurró con dolor cerrando sus ojos, desviando su mirada a su diestra, fijando su visión en aquel portaretratos encima de su mesa. - Hinata...-volvió a repetir observando aquella foto con dulzura.

Allí estaba ella con su sonrisa inmaculada vestida de blanco junto a él el día de su boda.

Se la veía preciosa, hermosa ante sus ojos, y seguramente, se quedaba corto para describir su belleza.

Por un instante sonrío al recordar uno de los días más importantes de su vida, un recuerdo que atesoraría hasta el último aliento de su existencia, así como el nacimientos de sus hijos. Volvió a desviar sus orbes azules para fijarlas en aquellas letras que aún le quedaban por leer.

Dos páginas más. Que seguramente no le harían pasar una buena noche...posiblemente, lo más seguro es que no lo pasaría nada bien.

-Neji...-Musitó pasando a la siguiente página con amargura.-¿Por qué la odiabas tanto? No lo entiendo aún...¿Qué te hizo? Que frialdad...-Soltó aquella pregunta al aire.

Era la pregunta que acusaba su mente tras leer todo lo que había leído.

¿Por qué?

Aquello le parecía excesivo e ilógico, que la odiase tanto sólo por la muerte de su padre. Si bien sabía por labios del mismo Hyūga que detestaba la familia principal por la pérdida de su progenitor, el odio hacia Hinata parecía más un rencor, un dolor de traición.

Pero...¿Por qué?

¡Por qué!

¿Qué había detrás de ese sentimiento?

¿Qué acto?

¿Qué situación?

Volvió a suspirar mientras su vista se fijaba en aquellas letras que empezaban a tomar forma...

_Se lo merece...venganza...karma llámalo si quieres Hinata-Sama, pero..._

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

><p>…<em>.¿Qué tal? Bueno es en dos partes como ya os habeis fijado.<em>

_Paso a responderles y de antemano les doy las gracias por todos sus comentario así como han añadido mis historias en faviritos. _

_Gracias._

* * *

><p>Hikary Gaega : hola ante de ante mano querida . Pues no sé si te he engaño pero al menos espero haber sorprendido y haberte dejado satisfecha con este capítulo. Gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo fic espero no se me alargue mucho. Gracias por tu comentario. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo.<p>

Angel María 15 : hahahahah! Vaya! Piensas como yo. Si yo creo que Naruto la ama mucho y de verdad de la buena, a pesar de ser un salido Hahahahha! El sexo es adictivo. Celoso, si seguro que lo es ya se vio en la película (espero verla pronto y en mejor calidad) pues la verdad no sé qué decirte yo también pienso que Neji la amo desde el día en la vio por primera vez. En fin. Solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado al igual que el anterior , gracias por tu comentario , nos vemos en el próximo un saludo.

Anacar: muchas gracias de verdad que si! Gracias por tu paciencia y prometo terminar mis otros FF no te preocupes. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Nos vemos en el próximo gracias pro tu comentario.

Mhialove02 : Hahahah! Un poco si. Creo que es un poco inseguro el rubio nuestro. Pero bah! Nada que no se soporte . Hahahah! Si poco a poco digo yo se irán sabiendo . ¿Qué Hinata le de lo que quiere? No te entendí ahí. Buenos , espero que este capítulo te haya gustado , gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Blacklady Hyūga: pues después de leer el capítulo , ¿tú que crees? Ahahahah! Era un poco bastante factible , ¿no crees? No me importa si es corto o no el comentario mientras pueda saber si te gusta o no yo estoy satisfecha con eso. Espero que este también te haya gustado , gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Sabbath9997: gracias! Me alegra saber que te pareció curiosa e interesante. Si , claro que la voy a continuar! Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Nova por siempre: si...la verdad es que si tuvo una vida triste y me dio mucha pena que muriese y en cierto grado creo que fue feliz después de hacer las pases con la rama principal. Ojalá no hubiese muerte T_T habría sido un tío estupendo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Sele-02: bueno! Espero que tus dudas hayan sido resueltas con este capítulo. Espero que te guste este al igual que el anterior gracias por tu comentario y paciencia, nos vemos en el próximo.

Guest: ¿subirseme los humos? Ahahahaha! No soy tan buena como para hacer de verdad. Créeme que ya he visto a más de una con ellos muy altivos sin merecerlo y encima dejando en claro que ella es mejor que las demás eso no esta nada bien. En fin. No sé por qué te habré dicho eso. XD ¡oooohh! Soy tu favorita! *.* gracias mil gracias de verdad es un honor. *.* Hahahahah! Gracias , gracias y mas gracias! Es todo lo que puedo decir. No te preocupes yo soy del Lemon , así que descuida que si habrá. Gracias por tu comentario nos vemos en el próximo.

FlowerBloom: gracias ! Muchas gracias me alegro haberte sorprendido la verdad y que te guste aún más . Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Estrella11: no me digas eso! Yo no quiero matarte solo encandilarte! Me alegro mucho que te guste la perspectiva de Neji pro que No es fácil meterse en su cerebro! -.-" gracias , si es que no te puedo decir mas que gracias enserio me altero mucho que valores mis pobres y tristes historias *.* no te preocupes yo tengo cosas que termine así que no lo dejo. Gracias por tu bello comentario , espero que te gaitero el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.

Invader Zam: *.* si! La verdad es que si , emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Pues espero poder deshielarte con este capítulo xD. Oh! Me alegro que te mi historia te haga sentir eso, por que sino , ¿para qué escribo entonces? Ahahahah! Yo también amo el Naruhina a full! La verdad es que es curioso todo alrededor de Neji. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste, gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Minichis-chan: entonces si no haz leído una así , eso quiere decir que no estoy planeando! Bien! XD! Broma Hahahah! Espero que esta continuación te guste , gracias pro tu paciencia y comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hina230: dime lo que quieras. ^^ bueno o malo estará bien. Uy! Pero te diré que muy complicado hacerlo, creo que un día mi cerebro hará ¡pump! Y adiós a todas mis historias. Gracias enserio pro valorar eso. Hahahahah! Eso pretendía que todos pensaran que era de Hinata pero a que a molado que fuese el de Neji? Hahahaha! La curiosidad nos hace perder el norte a veces. Gracias por tu comentario paciencia y espero que este capítulo te guste. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Nailism: ah! Y yo fan de tus comentarios! Nooo! Eso jamás aunque me cueste las terminare lo prometo! Aunque me deje los sesos en el camino. No querida gracias a ti por toa rey el tiempo de leerlas y más aún dejar tu opinión. Espero que este también te guste mucho nos vemos en el próximo .

Akane Tendo-97: ¿es la primera vez que me dejas un comentario , verdad Akane? (Acabo de sentirme cual Ranma XD) yo me alegro mucho de sorprenderte esa es la idea. Yo también la siento especial yo también amo a Neji y no me aprecio justa su muerte ...así como me hubiese gustado en aquel momento final de su vida hubiese por lo menos extendido su mano a acariciar el rostro de Hinata eso me hubiese hecho llorar como un perra. A moco tendido. Tranquila , yo te entiendo. Ellos tenían algo , bueno mas bien él hacia ella...llámame loca, pero el la amaba. Tu alma es oscura al igual que la mía eso mola. Espero que este capítulo te guste y llegue a tus expectativas. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo

* * *

><p><em>Bueno , ¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gusto? Espero yo que si la verdad . <em>

_En fin , solo me resta decirles que como ya han visto es en dos partes no creo que tarde mucho en s ubir la siguiente , si todo sal ebien no creo tardar tanto. _

_Bueno , nos vemos en el próximo_

_un saludo de..._

_Tenshou Getsuga._


End file.
